Check It, Hyung
by Markeurri
Summary: [HORROR FICTION] Setiap malam, Haechan selalu meminta Mark untuk mengecek sesuatu. Haechan akan mimpi buruk jika Mark lupa melakukannya. Mark x Haechan / Mark x Donghyuck / Markchan / Markhyuck / Mark Lee / Lee Donghyuck / NCT


_**CHECK IT, HYUNG!**_

Berkali-kali Mark mencoba memejamkan matanya. Bekerja seharian membuat badannya didera lelah yang teramat sangat. Baru tiga puluh menit laki-laki berambut blonde ini mulai merasa rileks dan tertidur namun ia harus rela kembali terganggu. Kekasih yang ada dipelukkannya menangis lagi.

"usshhhhh..ssshhhh...tidak apa-apa Haechan sayang. Aku disini. Tidurlah lagi, jangan takut ya."

Mark mengelus rambut hitam halus milik Haechan untuk membuatnya tenang. Sesekali Mark mengecupi puncak kepala Haechan dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Hyung, aku mimpi buruk lagi." Ujar Haechan yang masih sedikit tersedu.

"Kau hanya terlalu lelah sayang. Mungkin karena itu kau terus bermimpi buruk malam ini."

Haechan dan Mark baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang baru. Tentu saja banyak sekali barang-barang yang harus mereka rapikan. Kondisi Mark yang harus bekerja, membuat Haechan mau tidak mau merapikan perabotan dan barang lainnya sendirian. Mark berpikir Haechan hanya terlalu lelah berberes sendirian. Karena ia pun sering bermimpi buruk saat badannya kelelahan.

"Hyung sudahkah mengecek kolong ranjang kita? Lemari baju itu juga? Sepertinya kau belum mengeceknya untukku tadi."

Itu adalah salah satu permintaan unik Haechan. Ia selalu meminta kekasihnya untuk mengecek lemari baju dan kolong kasur sebelum tidur. Mark tak pernah keberatan melakukannya apalagi protes dengan kebiasaan aneh Haechan itu. Ketika ditanya, Haechan menjawab kalau waktu kecil saudara kembarnya sering bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang tinggal di lemari baju mereka saat malam tiba. Lucunya, ia masih percaya itu sampai sekarang.

Mark langsung turun dari kasur dan melakukan apa yang diminta Haechan.

"Lihat, tentu tidak ada apa-apa disini. Akan kubuatkan susu hangat dulu lalu kembaliah tidur."

"Baiklah hyung. Ku rasa sekarang aku sudah lebih baik." Mark mengusap dengan gemas rambut Haechan lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Haechan terdiam memikirkan kembali mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit lupa apa isi mimpinya. Ia hanya ingat Mark terlihat bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenali sosoknya. Ia juga ingat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat mengganggu. Selebihnya ia lupa.

"Jangan dipikirkan terus sayang."

Haechan sedikit kaget saat kekasihnya menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik dan yang paling tampan! Hehehe."

Haechan tertawa kecil lalu meminum susu hangat yang diberikan Mark untuknya.

Mark senang Haechan-nya sudah kembali tersenyum. Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. 

"Minum susunya pelan-pelan."

 **SLURP!  
**

"h-hyung..."

Mark berulah. Bibir tipisnya dengan seduktif menjilat bagian atas bibir cherry milik Haechan yang terkena susu. Jangan tanya pipi Haechan semerah apa sekarang. Hanya disentuh sedikit oleh Mark saja jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Hatinya berbisik, ia ingin disentuh lebih.

"Manis." Ujar Mark yang sedetik kemudian sudah meraup bibir Haechan dengan rakus.

Haechan tak kalah rakusnya menuntut ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Menggigit pelan bibir tipis Mark adalah candu baginya. Lidah lihai milik Haechan telah membius Mark. Ditariknya tengkuk Haechan agar lidahnya semakin intens beradu dengan lidah kekasihnya.

Dengan sedikit tidak sabar Haechan membuka kancing piyama Mark. Nafsunya sudah terlalu menuntut dan susah untuk dikendalikan jika sudah disentuh Mark.

Mark pun menarik badan Haechan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ciuman mereka semakin menggila sejurus dengan Mark yang mulai meremas pantat berisi milik Haechan.

' _Mungkin aku dapat tidur nyenyak setelah menyelesaikan ini.'_ Batin Mark.

.

.

 _ **CHECK IT, HYUNG!**_

.

.

" _How's your day Haechanie?"_

Mark bertanya pada Haechan sambil melepas dasi dan kancing lengan kemejanya. Ia pulang larut hari ini. Namun ia senang kekasihnya masih terjaga menunggunya pulang.

"Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini."

Kening Mark mengerut saat mendengar jawaban Haechan. Mungkinkah kekasihnya kesal karena ia pulang larut hari ini? Jawaban Haechan terdengar cukup datar barusan.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama hari ini. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur, sayang."

Mark mengecup pelan kening kekasihnya. Yang dicium hanya terdiam menatap lemari baju yang ada di depan ranjang. Mark sadar dia hampir melupakan sesuatu.

"Maaf aku hampir lupa untuk mengecek lemari baju dan kolong ranj—"

"Tidak usah. Hari ini tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Aku tak mau kau mimpi buruk lagi seperti kemarin karena aku lupa melakukan hal itu untukmu sayang."

Mark tetap turun dari ranjang dan mengecek kolong tempat tidur mereka. Kosong, tentu saja.

Lelaki berambut blonde itu berjalan pelan menuju lemari baju yang ada di depan ranjangnya.

"Jangan berbalik ke belakang kalau kau tetap mau mengecek lemari itu."

Mark sedikit tidak memperdulikan ucapan kekasihnya barusan dan tetap membuka kunci lemari baju.

 **KRIEEKK—**

Mata tajam Mark membulat melihat apa yang ada di dalam lemari bajunya. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar karena terlalu kaget. Haechan, kekasihnya, ada dihadapannya, di dalam lemari yang baru saja ia buka dengan raut ketakutan.

"Kumohon jangan lihat ke belakang sampai saudara kembarku yang telah meninggal menghilang, hyung."

Sedetik kemudian suara tawa yang melengking dan cukup menyeramkan terdengar dari balik punggung Mark.

Mata tajam Mark masih membulat tak percaya. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar tanpa suara. Kini badannya terdiam kaku dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Tak tahu mana Haechan yang benar-benar manusia dan yang bukan.

 **-END-**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH DIBACA SAMPAI AKHIR**


End file.
